


rosin dust

by lyf (alliaria)



Series: Mechtober 2020 [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Light Angst, Mechtober, like nastya doesn't actually make an appearance but it's kind of about her, post-Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaria/pseuds/lyf
Summary: In which the octokittens mope and Ivy mopes with them.
Relationships: (sort of) - Relationship, Ivy Alexandria & Nastya Rasputina, Ivy Alexandria & Octokittens, Nastya Rasputina & Octokittens
Series: Mechtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953469
Kudos: 15





	rosin dust

**Author's Note:**

> For @mechanismszine on Tumblr's Mechtober 2020 Day 4-6 prompt, octokittens/family.
> 
> I couldn't think of a title for this one.  
> Cross-posted on Tumblr @huesaturationlightness

“What’s the matter with you?” Ivy looks down as yet another octokitten nudges her foot. “I’ll have you know I’m quite busy right now.”

The octokitten mews pitifully, then attaches itself to the hem of her trousers, pulling slightly. The others in the room wiggle their tentacles weakly, unlike the usual frenzied writhing. Sighing, Ivy sets the book in her hand down, taking care not to damage the worm yellow pages.

“Well, lead the way, then.” The octokitten looks up at her balefully, and she stares right back at it until it seems to take her meaning, its posturing straightening as it skitters out of the archives.

They steer her down into the bowels of the ship, down metal staircases and winding hallways before stopping at a door simply labeled “ENGINE”. Ivy’s only been to the engine room a few times; Nastya’s the ship’s engineer, after all, not her. Or, well, Nastya _was_ the engineer.

The door slides open smoothly as she pushes it open, and the octokittens scurry inside immediately. Metal beams run across the walls, leaving a clear corridor in the center leading to a doorway in the opposite wall leading up to the propulsion chamber. It’s a lot larger than Ivy had remembered, emptier, too. The workbench in the corner is bare, save for a small block of rosin that crumbles between her fingers when she picks it up. The octokittens mew impatiently, clustering around the base of a large metal beam. They sink their teeth into her boots and claw up her pant legs as she wades through the crowd, each mouth filled with a thousand more teeth than a kitten probably should have.

The beam’s almost too high for her to reach, but she manages. The octokittens are pulled up with her, unclamping themselves as soon as they can. They settle in a mass of teeth and tentacles on the dull metal, completely still but for an occasional flick of the ears.

“Well?” The octokittens eye her balefully. “Why am I here?” A sharp tongue licks rosin dust from her fingers, the rough surface tearing up her skin and drawing blood. The octokitten laps that up too. “Is it Nastya?” Their tentacles thump against the metal in assent. “She always knew what you liked best, huh?”

They stay like that for a while, Ivy perched on the edge of the beam, the octokittens motionless beside her. The engine whirs on. “I miss her, too,” Ivy says quietly, and the octokittens do not answer.


End file.
